Hypoglycemia leading to seizures and coma is a greatly feared and increasingly common complication in the treatment of childhood diabetes. While glucagon is an effective means to treat hypoglycemia, administration is cumbersome and time consuming. Epinephrine, a drug commonly used for the treatment of severe allergies could be used in the treatment of hypoglycemia since it also rapidly raises blood sugar. The purpose of this study is to show that Epipen would offer an effective alternative treatment for raising blood sugar during hypoglycemia by testing it in a controlled research setting.